eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4922 (9 September 2014)
Having just seen Sharon and Marcus Christie conversing in the Albert, Phil is fuming. In the café, Shirley is after answers from Jay. Jay tells her that Ben called him when he got out and begged him not to tell Phil. He confesses to Shirley that it was the two of them who robbed the off licence. Shirley warns Jay that Phil will find out about Ben at some point. Abi and Lola are thrilled to see Jay back from the police station. Abi informs Jay that Phil has been climbing the walls and had mentioned Ben to her – but he’d have told her if he’d heard from him wouldn’t he? Jay lies and agrees. An angry Phil heads into the Arches and angrily begins smashing things about – Shirley walks in and tells Phil she’ll listen if he wants to talk. Phil tells Shirley that he’s been to see his accountant and has discovered that Sharon has been stealing from The Albert. Shirley convinces Phil to calm down before he confronts Sharon. Phil and Shirley ponder over what Sharon’s motive could be – Phil assumes it is related to Dennis. Shirley fills Phil in on what she has found out – Jay has told her that he was with Ben on Good Friday. When Shirley tells Phil that he deserves better than Sharon, he kisses her. As a call from Sharon is ignored, things between Phil and Shirley begin to get passionate... Whitney opens the box that Lee has given her to reveal a pair of beautiful earrings. He tells her that he thinks he loves her and then leaves. Bianca is dubious and tells Carol that she thinks Whitney is better off without Lee. Morgan, Tiffany and Liam pack their stuff for their move to Milton Keynes. Whitney explains to Bianca how hard Liam is finding the idea of moving away from Walford. Whitney and Bianca have a heart to heart about how much Whitney really likes Lee. Whitney heads to the Vic to see him and the pair return to the Butcher’s together - Whitney tells Bianca and Carol that she’s decided to stay in Walford. Liam watches on, upset, and tells Carol that if Whitney’s not going, he’s not going either. Kat is upset with Alfie for lying about getting a loan; he should have been honest with her. Alfie apologises to Kat with a flower and tries to stay positive – telling her he’ll go back to the job centre and find something. Mick and Linda are in bed together, clearly happy to have put things right between them. Later, Sharon heads into the Vic and persuades Linda to have a drink with her. As the pair pour themselves wine, Sharon confesses to Linda that she’s forgiven Phil; he’s her future. As Sharon and Linda proceed to get drunk the atmosphere changes and Sharon isn’t happy when Linda slurs and implies that things with Phil will end up going wrong. When Dean tells Linda to ‘pace herself’ Sharon clocks that this riles Linda and asks her what’s wrong. Linda admits to Sharon that Dean kissed her but that she hasn’t told Mick. A tipsy Sharon implies that she and Mick aren’t perfect, and the ladies drunkenly begin to sourly compare relationships. The snide comments escalate into an argument – Sharon tells Linda that she knows nothing about her and Phil. As their voices raise, Mick and Nancy clock the argument and Mick asks Nancy to take Sharon home. Nancy gets a drunk Sharon back to Phil’s whilst Sharon rants to Nancy about her argument with Linda. Sharon calls Linda a hypocrite – how can she be judgemental about her and Phil when she kissed Dean – shocking news to Nancy. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes